Princess In LOVE
by Allison2
Summary: Mia is at a carnival. with Michael. see what happens. Spoilers for book 3. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am using Meg Cabot's characters in my story, they belong to her.  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13  
  
Note: If you have read the Feb. Issue of Seventeen and the part on the new Princess In Love book, I am starting where it left off, if not, then I'm gonna say a summary of what happened. SPOILERS for book 3.  
  
Okay, well basically Mia tells Tina that she loves Michael, and they send a little card to Michael (anonymously) that says Roses are red, violets are blue, you may not know it, but someone loves you. A week or so later, they have a carnival at the school. Mia is upset because there is a dance afterwards, and Kenny, her BF hasn't even asked her yet. She is leaving for Genovia tomorrow. Well, at the carnival, they have all these activities that clubs set up. The Computer club designed a game. Michael designed a special one for Mia though that says Roses are red, violets are blue, you may not know it, but I love you too. Mia then freaks out and runs to the bathroom with Tina. That is where I'm starting.  
  
December 19- Albert Einstein Bathroom  
  
Tina says that I freaked out for a stupid reason. She says that Michael obviously feels the same way if he did that. But she doesn't know Michael like I know him. He likes to play little jokes on people. Anyway, Tina got king of tired of listening to me doubt myself and left to the dance with her boyfriend. And here I am, sitting alone In the bathroom. With out my boyfriend. Whom I AM braking up with somehow. I can tell everyone's pretty much gone, it's really quiet now. But I'm not leaving, not yet. The computer club probably had to stay after and take their stuff down. So, theirs a chance that I could run into Michael and have a totally weird moment. So I'm staying put. O no! someone just opened the door! And they turned out the lights. Guess I better get out of here.  
  
December 19, My room  
  
Oh, My God!!!! The best, and worst thing just happened. So I leave the bathroom right? Well, I guess the person who turned out the light walked really fast or whatever, because the gym lights were out and everybody was gone. So I figure that I'm safe. So I walk up to the door, and guess what? My bad luck proves to be real because the door is locked. Then I hear someone walk up behind me, and dangle some keys. So I'm like really relieved when I turn around and see. Michael! I was so nervous that I forgot about the door and backed up right into it. This is our conversation. Word for word, I know:  
  
Michael: Hey Mia, locked in?  
  
Me: Um, yeah, i.  
  
Michael: Yeah, Mia, about that thing, on the computer.  
  
Me: Uh huh  
  
Michael: well, I talked to your friend, Tina I think it is. And she said that you were hiding in the bathroom because you thought it was a joke. And she said that you two did send me my note. And, well.  
  
Me: why are you still here?  
  
Michael: I was waiting for you, I figured you had to come out sometime. And, you know, like I said, or wrote or whatever, I LOVe you.  
  
Me: Michael, I, I, I, love you too. I,  
  
Then I was cut off by Michael, who leaned forward and kissed me. And let me tell you, Michael is the best kisser. Not that I've had that much experience. But trust me, I know what I'm talking about. And we were really getting into it, you know, Michael had one hand on my back, the other was going through my hair. I had my hands on the back of his head. And then I heard someone's voice. "Mia?"  
  
It was Kenny, my Boyfriend Kenny!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Want me to continue? Then review and say so! 


	2. chapter 2

December 19, Lilly's house  
  
Okay, so I'm like standing there, with my arms around Michael, and I'm like frozen. So Michael kind of, well shoves me away and looks at Kenny. Well, Michael didn't shove me really, I just think it was getting really awkward. Okay so then I hear this little whimpering noise from Kenny. He was CRYING!!!  
  
Then I noticed the candy and roses he had. Oh NO! So here's our conversation after that:  
  
Kenny: You know Mia, I came here tonight to tell you that, that I love you. And I figured I get the same response from you but, I guess not.  
  
Me: I'm sorry Kenny, really  
  
Michael: Kenny, I've liked Mia for a really long time, and I, I love her too  
  
This caused Kenny to let out this like angry cry and he lunged at Michael. No joke, he just attacked him.  
  
So here I am, watching Michael try to get Kenny off, when Kenny punches him right in the eye. (which is now back) so Michael gets really mad and hits him right back.  
  
So, being me, I try to break things up, but there's no way I was going to go between them so I just yelled, "I don't love either of you." This stopped them, they both just kind of started at me, with this hope that I was lying or something. So I just turned around and ran out of there. That was when I ran into Lilly, she said that she asked my mom and it was okay for me to stay at her house tonight. And that is why I am here.  
  
And I have to say, this is totally weird. Michael has been prancing around the house with out his shirt. I think he might be doing it on purpose.  
  
December 20  
  
I am leaving in 8 hours and I can't believe the nerve Grandmere has got. Well, Yesterday she told me to come over at 10:00 in the morning so we could plan. (it is now 11 and the flight leaves at 7) nd you know what she tells me? She says, "Oh Mia, I must have forgotten to tell you, you need a date for our Genovian Ball. Now, if you can't find a nice boy willing to go with you, then I have many friends who would be delighted."  
  
Grandmere? Friends? There's no telling of the type of people that she hangs out with! So, of course I want to take Michael, but will he be mad at me? Well, I guess I'll have to find out.  
  
TBC  
  
Do you like where I am going? Have any suggestions on where I should go? 


	3. chapter 3

I am again going to ask the question that I seem to ask all the time. Why always me???? Here's what happened.  
  
So I get home, and I'm planning on calling Michael in a little bit. But first I'm gonna check my mail. So I get on to the computer, and Michael instant messages me.  
  
Michael: Mia, maybe we should talk  
  
Me: how about writing?  
  
Michael: that's good to  
  
Me: Look, about what I said when you and Kenny were there, it's not true, I love you, but I didn't want to get kenny any more upset.  
  
Michael: well I love you too  
  
Me: yeah, Grandmere says I'll need a date for this Genovian Ball thing or else she will find me a date  
  
Michael: Isn't that tommorow?  
  
Me: Yeah, we're leaving today, coming home on Christmas Eve.  
  
Michael: Well, I'd be happy to go with yu  
  
Me: You're the best, can you pack really fast, cause we have to leave soon.  
  
Michael: yeah, about a half an hour?  
  
Me: yeah, I'll pick you up then  
  
Michael: Bye  
  
Me: Bye  
  
So, your probably wondering what's wrong with me, why is this so bad? In fact, it should be good, the guy of my dreams, going to my first Genovian Dance with me, well, you haven't heard about the airport yet.  
  
So, me, Lars, and Michael show up at the airport and get all checked in and get our luggage checked. So we're ready to get on the plane, so we do. Our tickets our first class. I don't think Michael has ridden first class before, I have, every summer when I visit dad.  
  
So then I start looking for Grandmere. And I spot her, and she's with Kenny!!!!  
  
Turns out Grandmere asked my mom who I was dating, and she thought I was dating Kenny still. So they called him up and had him come down and now he's going to Genovia but so is Michael! 


End file.
